elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable GoldStar elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of GoldStar Elevator. People's Republic of China Hong Kong *Hi-Tech Industrial Centre, Tsuen Wan (1989) *Sunlight Building, Sham Shui Po (1992) *New Kowloon Plaza (1991) *Chinachem Cameron Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1994) *Tak Sing Alliance Building, Tsim Sha Tsui (1987) *Lai Sun Commercial Centre, Cheung Sha Wan (1987) *Lai Sun Commercial Centre, Cheung Sha Wan (1987) *Fa Yuen Tower, Prince Edward (1990) Modernized by Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Ltd. *Chee Hing Building, Mong Kok (1989) *Grandcastle Commercial Building, Mong Kok (1992) *Co-Tack Building, To Kwan Wan (1985) *Wealthy Court, To Kwan Wan (1990) *Kam Ying Court, Ma On Shan (1991, some blocks) *Fu Fai Garden, Ma On Shan Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd. *Ping Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1997, Ping Yan/Shun/Wong/Shing House, Shopping Mall) *Lucky Commercial Centre, Sai Ying Pun (1991) *Lucky Commercial Centre, Sai Ying Pun (1991) *Shun Feng International Centre, Wan Chai (1994, modernized by Sigma) *Winful Centre, Kwun Tong (1993) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Pasar Pagi Mangga Dua (1988) *Mal Mangga Dua *Orion Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua - Mal Mangga Dua Pedestrian Footbridge *China Trade Center/Asemka Building (modernized by Pillar) *Husada Hospital *Pluit Hospital *Pertokoan Glodok Blustru GoldStar elevator PPM2.jpg|One of the two GoldStar scenic elevators (seen from the lobby) at Pasar Pagi Mangga Dua, Jakarta. The inside fixtures have been replaced by Sigma (Credit to YouTube user VR303Elevators) Abandoned lift.jpg|An old abandoned 1980s GoldStar service elevator at China Trade Center (also known as Asemka Building), Jakarta. Central Jakarta *Plaza Indonesia (1990, modernized by Sigma in 2007) *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (1990, modernized by Sigma) *Hotel Atlet Century Park (some have been modernized by Sigma) *Jakarta Hospital *Hotel Cemara (Jl. K.H. Wahid Hasyim) *Apartemen Rajawali Edelweiss (1994) West Jakarta *Tarumanegara University (1986, modernized by Sigma) *Hotel Ciputra, Jakarta (1993) *The Batavia Hotel East Jakarta *De Rivier Hotel, Pasar Baru *Kentucky Fried Chicken Pasar Baru *ITC Roxy Mas *Jakarta International Expo, KemayoranTwo of the four scenic elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL in 2014. One of the two service elevators had it's fixtures replaced. *Omni Hospital Pulomas, Pulo Gadung (1992) *Pusat Peragaan IPTEK - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1991) South Jakarta *Plaza Blok-M (1989)Elevators in the car park have been modernized by Sigma. The service elevators have been replaced into Hyundai elevators. *Apartemen Griya Prapanca, Kemang (1991) Surabaya *Galaxy Mall 1 (1994) *Tunjungan Plaza 2 (service elevators) *Plaza BRI *Hi-Tech Mall (formerly Surabaya Mall and also known as THR Mall), Surabaya (1987)Some elevators in main atrium (but not scenic) have been permanently disabled. Other cities *Regent's Park Hotel, Malang (1988) *Mal Malioboro, Yogyakarta (1992) *Galeria Mall, Yogyakarta (1992) *Melia Purosani, Yogyakarta (1994) *Bali Mandira Beach Resort, Bali (1984) *Grand Hyatt Hotel (Nusa Dua), Bali (1989)Only few of the service elevators are still original while the guest elevators have been modernized by Sigma in 2007. *Grand Mirage Resort, Bali (1992) *Ramada Resort Benoa, Bali (1994) *GrahaPari Telkomsel, Makassar Two 1992 GoldStar elevators.jpg|GoldStar elevators (1992) at Grand Mirage Resort Bali. Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB): **Block 189 Bukit Batok HDB **Block 2 Jalan Bukit Ho Swee HDB **Block 836 Hougang HDB **Block 82 Queenstown HDB **Block 32 Whampoa HDB **Block 4C St. George's Lane HDB **Block 27 MacPherson HDB **Block 327, 336 Taman Jurong HDB **Pasir Ris West Plaza **Yew Tee Square *Community Clubs in Singapore: **Joo Chiat Community Club **Kampong Chai Chee Community Club *Jalan Besar Town Council *BCA Academy, Toa Payoh *Singapore Polytechnic, SingaporeSome elevators in the building are Schindler, Sigma, and Union Jack, and some have been replaced into Schindler in 2014. Thailand *Arnoma Grand Hotel, Bangkok *Baiyoke Sky Hotel, Bangkok (Car Park) *River Plaza and Major Cineplex Nonthaburi *Astera Sathorn Hotel, Bangkok Notes and references GoldStar